Soundtrack
by animezebra
Summary: Because every love story deserves one. Seddie ficlets based on song lyrics.
1. But there was one thing missing

A/N Hello fellow readers/writers. So I've finally managed to find time to write again, but I've discovered that I'm more than a little rusty. So I decided to challenge myself by writing a series of ficlets based on songs from my Seddie playlist on my iTunes. (Yes, I have one of those.) I'm going to post one a day; some will be based on canon, and some will be AU. Hopefully the constant writing will help me improve. I recommend listening to the songs or at least reading the lyrics to help understand where the story is coming from.

I'd also like to apologize to anyone who was waiting on a new chapter of "On My Way to Believing." I've taken it down. Like I said, I'm not happy with where my writing is now, and I want to improve a lot before I revise and respost the entire fic.

Okay, I'll stop talking. Read and review please? Constructive criticism is always helpful.

Song: "The Moment I Knew" by Taylor Swift. Slightly AU, future.

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. It all belongs to Nick and Dan Schneider.

* * *

She glanced at the caller ID and sucked in a breath, hesitating before hitting the accept button.

"Hey."

"Hey." His deep voice used to make her shiver; now the sound just left her empty.

"So...happy birthday."

"Good to know you remembered." She smiled grimly, almost hearing him flinch at the bitterness in her voice.

"Look, I know you're mad and I swear, I meant to be there but – "

Sam cut him off. "Whatever, nub. I didn't even notice you weren't here."

(She wasn't lying. It's not like she had actually spent time picking out the red top, leather jacket, and dark skinny jeans she was wearing. And she definitely hadn't worn the necklace with a mini replica of her iCarly remote – the only gift that Freddie had given her while they were dating – all because of an old promise that he made about being there for her twenty-first birthday.)

Silence fell, one so thick that Sam had to break it before she buckled under the weight of the memories and regrets and what-ifs.

"Well? if you don't have anything else to say, then you can go. I wouldn't want to keep you," she muttered sarcastically.

A pause. "I'm sorry, Sam. " _For everything, _were the words that hung unsaid but understood between them.

She clutched the phone tighter in her hand as she glanced around the room littered with plates, used napkins, confetti and the shreds of a hope that she had refused to acknowledge even to herself. "Yeah. Me too."


	2. Here comes the pain

This ficlet is unconnected to the last one. I know it's short, but I like it that way - a snapshot of the crazy love story that is Seddie. Sorry that they've been kinda sad so far. It's been that kind of weekend. Read and review please?

Song: "Here Comes Goodbye," by Rascal Flatts, AU.

* * *

A knock made him lift his head from his computer screen with a furrowed brow.

"Who is it?" he called as he walked toward the door.

"It's me."

He froze with his hand hovering over the doorknob.

Sam never knocked.

She always just barged in, invading and conquering every corner of his home and life and heart with her unquenchable energy and color and life. Boundaries were nonexistent to her, and she just never, ever knocked. Never.

And suddenly all of the little pieces of the last few weeks – every bit of distance, every one-beat-too-long silence, every sad glance – it all clicked into place. He leaned his head against the door, his eyes closed, because somehow he knew. He just _knew _that when he opened it, it would be the end of everything.


	3. Baby you can put your trust in me

A/N. Missed yesterday because of school, so I'm posting two now. This fic is one of my attempts to make Seddie actually TALK about their relationship.

Song: Count on You by BTR ft Jordin Sparks, missing moment from iLost My Mind.

* * *

They were on their way back from Troubled Waters. Carly was in the front with Spencer and arguing with Gibby about the next iCarly, leaving the new couple to hold hands and sort through their thoughts about the night.

"Freddie?" Sam said quietly, her eyes fixed on their entwined hands.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure? About all this?"

He stopped idly playing with her fingers and looked up at her, eyebrows creased. "Yeah. Are you..._not_ sure anymore?"

"No, it's just..." she let out a sigh. "Go easy on me, okay?"

He laughed, about to make a quip about how she could pin him to the ground in about 5 seconds when she shifted to face him and the solemn look on her face silenced him. As he studied her expression, took in the fear and hope and questions in her eyes, he began to understand what she was trying to say. _I'm not good at this._ _Be patient with me. And please, please don't hurt me. I can't take it. _The weight of the trust she was putting in him squeezed his heart painfully.

He wrapped an arm around her and tugged her closer to him, tucking her head into his shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know this is scary. But you're not alone. We're going to figure this out together okay?"

He felt her nod, her body relaxing, and rested his head against her hair, surprised at how soft and fragile she felt against him. _I'm not going anywhere, Sam, _he silently promised.


	4. And last night I told a little white lie

A/N: I know that this might seem a little out of character for Sam, but I thought it would be interesting to see her actually own her feelings for once instead of running away from problems.

Song: Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. AU after iOMG

* * *

Freddie jumped as the door to his room slammed open, banging against the wall.

"Sam!" he yelled as the blonde stormed in. "You can't just barge into people's rooms like that!"

"I take it back. I'm NOT sorry."

The harsh words cut off his tirade on privacy and boundaries. "Take what back?"

Her blue eyes glinted with determination. "The kiss. I'm not sorry I did it."

Freddie's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep going, taking a few steps closer to him. "I kissed you because I like you. A lot."

"But I thought you said..."

"I know." She lowered her gaze and kicked at the floor. "I lied."

He rubbed his head awkwardly. "Oh."

She rolled her eyes. "Relax. I know you don't feel the same. I haven't exactly been nice to you all these years."

He scoffed. "Really? I hadn't noticed. "

"Yeah. Sorry. Although sometimes you were kinda asking for it..."

"Sam."

"Sorry, again. Anyway, I know that I'm probably the last person you would ever think of that way. I'm pretty messed up, got a lot of issues. I'll never be as pretty or as perfect as Carly," she swallowed and looked straight at him. "But she'll never feel the way I do about you. And I'm not sorry for that or that I kissed you."

Freddie gaped, visibly searching for words to this unexpected revelation and the vulnerable side to his tough friend. The uncomfortable silence lasted for seconds before Sam broke it. "That's all I wanted to say. So, um, I'm going to go now." She turned toward the door and paused.

"What - " She darted forward, pressed her lips against his mouth and was out the door in a flash of blond curls, leaving behind a confused boy with whirling thoughts and tingling lips.


End file.
